


Mermaid Flowers

by Isas_Identitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Flower eating, Fluff, M/M, Siren Keith (Voltron), mermaid lance (voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isas_Identitty/pseuds/Isas_Identitty
Summary: Keith sees some humans by the shore doing some kind of mating ritual, so how his interest is piqued and he wants to know more about these… Flouwers.





	Mermaid Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [symphoniamochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphoniamochi/gifts).



> Hey guys, here's a small drabble about mermaids that i wrote for my friend Mochi's birthday, and it is set on her own mermaid AU. I wrote it in like half an hour and its just pure fluff so i hope you enjoy!

Keith kept looking at the small things in his hands. A colorful pink with the petals floating softly in the water.

When Keith had gone up the surface to look for some food he got closer than he should’ve to the city, but that’s mainly because what was happening that got his attention. He saw them. The humans, giving these away at each other in big quantities just by the shore and the human who received them always looked happy, some even kissed each other trilled by the gift.

By the looks of it, it was probably some kind of courting ritual, but he wondered for a while what exactly the flouwers were for.

Usually one would gift foods or things your mate needed, but more importantly show feats of strength, maybe even killing dangerous animals for food if you wanted to show you were able to protect yourself and your future family, that you could take care of each other in any given circumstance. But these things… flouwers... weren’t really dangerous _or_ useful. They actually grow on the upper world’s floor and anyone could just grab them, so that only left it as possible food. Humans always grew their food in the floor, so it made sense.

And to be honest, Keith was curious. It seemed like they ate them a lot since he saw them everywhere, there were boxes and boxes lined up at the boardwalk. So if humans ate them and _he_ ate humans… would he like them? Would they be delicious?

He stole some that some human had left fall off into the sea by accident and then went back deeper into the ocean and found a cave where to try them without anyone giving him weird looks.

“Only one way to find out” he muttered with a frown on his face, sitting alone on the cave’s floor.

He took the first flower and took a bite out of the petals.

…

They tasted… weird. Kind of bitter actually.

“ _Hello~ my sunsh_ \-- Wait, What are you doing?”

He suddenly found himself face to face with blue eyes and brown skin and formed Lance’s face. Inverted. He had come from behind him and now his face was hanging upside down in front of him.

“What is that!? I thought I told you to stop eating weird stuff, you’re going to get sick!” Lance started to scold him. Keith frowned again as he tried to keep the flouwers out of Lance’s reach.

“It’s not weird stuff, they’re _flouwers_. Its human food. I saw them gifting it to each other in bulks in the city so I thought to try it out.”

“Ohh interesting” Lance’s eyes shined with interest at that and he sat down besides Keith and with a big smile showing his pointy shark teeth he asked. “Can I try?”

And Keith didn’t mind, so he shrugged and gave him one of the flouwers.

Lance took a big chomp at it, taking all the petals into his mouth and even eating a part of the stem. After one or two munches his face scrunched up in a funny way.

“This thing sucks!” He said, mouth still full of it but he didn’t spit it back, just gulped it down before grimacing “It tastes weird! Why would they eat it?”

Keith just shrugged, a small smile still on his face at Lance’s expense. “They’re not that bad…”

“Wait, you liked it!?”

“Im not saying that! I’m just saying they aren’t that bad, they’re _eatable_ , and by human taste they must be delicious!”

Lance scrunched up his face “Of course you’d say that. _Eatable_.” He muttered while looking at the last flower left in Keith’s hands. “They’re pretty though, they should taste sweeter!” He frowned before looking back at Keith thoughtful.

Then, without a word, put the flower in Keith’s hair.

“See? Pretty.” He smiled softly and something told Keith he wasn’t calling the flouwer pretty. Keith felt his cheeks change colors at that. “Let’s go Sunshine, I’ll get us something _way better_ to eat!”

That made Keith happy, he was still hungry. They smiled to each other and then held hands and swam away together.

Keith kind of saw the appeal to flowers after that.


End file.
